20 a Kiss
by Autumn-wind-Kaze
Summary: Mainly features Sakura and Sasuke. When Naruto convinces them to go eat Ramen, he leaves his teammates in the dust. What funny events take place? Many. Comedy, oneshot. Will take requests for other oneshots cause they're fun. Double that with a bug & 20


A/N: Okay then...Well, People wanted me to continue Three short guys and a big rig? which is a one-shot. However, because of the reviews I received, I decided "what the heck? Let's write another one and make this a random character comedy again."..lol. So I guess I'll take requests...I got this one from Suna no Nekomusume, who suggested I try one with Naruto. Hope this turns out okay...

UNEXPECTED CHAPTER TWO: JUST ANOTHER COMEDY

"Ah, c'mon, Sasuke! Sakura, make him come! When's the last time we got to eat Ramen?!" Naruto whined, giving Sakura the puppy eyes. The girl just rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Well, it would be a good way to try to talk to Sasuke...And it might just make Naruto shut up for a bit...' Sakura thought.

"Maybe we should, Sasuke. We haven't eaten since we returned to the village last night. It would be wise to go eat, and...well...We could also discuss our next mission." the girl said, trying to be persuasive.

"...Fine. Let's go, if it will make you both shut up and quit badgering me." Sasuke replied, grinding his teeth at the thought of spending lunch...with Naruto and Sakura.

"Yeah! All right! C'mon, let's hurry before they run out of Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, darting toward the Ramen shop. This left Sakura and Sasuke staring at a line of dust, both already regretting giving in to the boy's wishes.

"...I know I'm going to regret this one way or the other..." Sasuke muttered, glancing at Sakura. The girl was instantly graced with a vibrant blush.

'Oh my God! He actually looked at me! Score! I knew he couldn't resist my charm! Move over, Ino, and hello Sakura!' the girl's inner self screamed.

"Oh...well...Maybe we _should _hurry - Naruto might eat all the Ramen before we even get there!" she responded. Shockingly, she received a small smile from Sasuke.

"Well, then, let's get over there, Sakura-chan." the boy said, the smug grin still plastered in place. Sakura nearly fainted.

'Oh My God! That was SO freakin' sexy! Ah! He smiled! At me! At _me! _Oh, God I'm in Heaven!' she thought.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You can catch up any time now."

"Oh! Sasuke, wait up! Why do boys have to walk so fast?!"

"Why do girls have to walk so slow?"

"I do not walk slow!"

"Then why are you all the way back there!?"

"Because I was admiring how freaking sexy that smile was!!!! Oh!...Oh my God..." Sakura covered her mouth, praying that Sasuke hadn't heard her last statement. Unfortunately, she was out of luck. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, and a shadow appeared to hang over him for a moment. Slowly he turned around, walked toward the girl, and halted before her.

Sakura couldn't breathe; he was right in front of her. Sasuke Uchiha - the boy she'd always adored from a distance. And now she had just blurted out a very sensitive thought to him. What was he thinking?

Sasuke looked up, and his black eyes locked with the girl's azure orbs, which were wide with both fear and slight embarrassment. His mouth, a grim line again, lifted to another smile. Gently, he stretched out a hand, and touched Sakura's flushed cheek. The girl's mouth opened slightly in a gasp, before Sasuke leaned in and pressed his mouth to her's firmly. A moment later, he released her and turned, the smile still lingering on his face. He continued his stride to the Ramen shop.

'That wasn't too bad, I suppose. Hmph...Girls...' the boy thought, the only thing keeping that smile on his face.

'I just died, and went to Heaven...' Sakura thought, still standing where he'd kissed her, and her mouth slightly agape. Until...

"Aaaagh! I just swallowed a bug! Ewwww! Eh? Ah! Sasuke, wait up!"

Needless to say, it was quite some time before they reached the Ramen shop, as well as the horror of Naruto's stomach...

"Naruto! You ate all that by yourself!?" Sakura exclaimed, looking wide-eyed at the stack of bowls beside Naruto.

"Yep, and I'm waiting for the next round!" the boy replied. Sasuke sighed, and sat down a stool away from Naruto. Sakura timidly chose the seat between, not daring to look Sasuke in the eye. She swore fire swept over her mouth where their lips had touched, and her stomach made pleasant flip-flops while her heart beat loud and fast. Her mind instant-replayed the whole thing continuously, before Naruto's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Hey, Sasuke? Why are you staring at Sakura-chan like that? You look like you're checking her out pretty good."

Sakura's head swirled around, and she found Sasuke quickly looking away, suddenly interested in a dragonfly at a nearby pond. She would've bet her headband he had another smirk plastered on his face. He was teasing; but God was it sexy.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, Naruto. At any rate, I don't think Sakura-chan would've minded." Sasuke replied, calmly looking at his teammates as though Naruto's previous remark hadn't implied him "checking Sakura out". Sakura blushed, diverting her eyes again.

The little game of "can Sakura look at Sasuke without him noticing and can Sasuke look at Sakura without her noticing" continued until the bill for the Ramen came. Sasuke, who had eaten only one bowl, payed for his and stood.

"Uh...Sasuke? You're supposed to pay for Sakura's too...It's only polite." Naruto said, digging out his money to pay for his own food. Come to find out, he was 200$ short...

"Oh, really?...Fine." Sasuke said, handing Sakura the money to pay for her bowl too.

"Oh! No, it's fine! I can pay for my own!" the girl exclaimed, her cheeks turning red once more. She attempted to return the money to Sasuke, but he refused.

"Nah...You're going to need your money..." Sasuke stated.

"What do you mean?" Sakura inquired.

"Well, I figure for every kiss I give you, you owe me $20. I don't just give a kiss for free, you know."


End file.
